I Know You Know
by Yeareolnim
Summary: Wanna One Fict. Hanya kisah cinta persegi Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi dan Lai Guanlin. Produce 101 Season 2 / YAOI / Winkdeep, Panwink, JinHwi / Cast lain menyusul / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **I Know You Know**

 **Cast :** Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon,

Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin, and others.

 **YAOI, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

"Hoaamm.."

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya di tengah ramainya suasana yang diciptakan oleh mahasiswa baru Universitas nomor satu di Korea, Universitas Seoul.

"Kapan selesai ini, Woojin- _ah_?!" Gemas, ia bertanya dengan berteriak pada lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Park Woojin melirik sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan teman sejak SMP-nya dengan pandangan tetap tertuju ke arah panggung di tengah lapangan, "Entahlah, Bae. Kenapa kau tak menikmati ini saja _huh_?! Lihatlah yang sedang bernyanyi itu! Manis sekali _kan_?!"

Bae Jinyoung –lelaki berambut hitam- memutar bola matanya. Harusnya ia tau, sahabatnya itu akan betah di manapun ia berada asalkan di sana ada yang _manis-manis_ atau sejenisnya.

"WOAAAA!"

"Aduhh!" Jinyoung merasa kakinya baru saja terinjak beberapa kali disusul dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong ke depan akibat mahasiswa-mahasiswa di belakang merangsek ke depan. Ia segera mendekap pundak Woojin yang berada di depannya, mencari aman.

"Ada apa ini, Woojin?!"

"Woahh.. Dia baru masuk saja sudah se _populer_ ini ya!" Woojin menjawab dengan badan terhuyung kesana-kemari. Mungkin saja dia yang akan jatuh jika Jinyoung tidak memegangi pundaknya. _Santai saja bisa tidak?!_ Omelnya dalam hati. Kepala berambut merahnya menoleh ke arah samping, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Jinyoung yang berada persis di samping kepalanya. "Apa kau merasa bangga?! Teman SMA kita jadi bintang kampus _lho_!"

Jinyoung menyernyit tak mengerti, perasaan siswa dari SMA-nya yang bisa masuk di Universitas populer ini hanya dia, Woojin, dan...

" _Annyeong haseyo!_ Lee Daehwi _imnida~!_ "

.

.

"Yak! Park Jihoon! Sampai kapan kau duduk di situ?! Dibuat jalan tau!"

"Ah, _hyung_! Jangan memukul kepalaku _dong_! Sakit tau!" Park Jihoon mengerang, mengusap belakang kepalanya yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan muncul benjolan di sana.

"Makanya menyingkir dari situ!"

"Ah.. Jisung _hyung_ mengganggu kesenanganku saja."

Jisung menghela napas. Duh. Kalahlah dirinya kalau Jihoon sudah ber-a _egyo_ seperti ini. Menutup matanya sejenak, lalu berucap dengan kesal, "Apa?! Apa?! Memang kau sedang apa duduk mengintip di belakang _sound_ sejak tadi?! Memang telingamu tidak sakit apa?! Kalau mau tampil di panggung sekalian di tengah sana, jangan menyudut begitu."

Kini gantian Jihoon yang menghela napas. Kakak s _enior-_ nya yang satu ini sekali mengeluarkan satu kalimat tak pernah berhenti _deh_ kalimat berikutnya. Cerewetnya minta ampun.

" _Hyung_ , ingat _junior_ -ku di SMA yang pernah kuceritakan tidak?"

Jisung memasang tampang berpikir, menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri di samping kiri Jihoon ketika beberapa mahasiswa naik ke panggung, maklum, mereka berdua berbincang di tangga panggung.

"Ah! Si pendiam tampan yang kau sukai itu?"

Wajah Jihoon memerah samar ketika Jisung berucap _yang kau sukai itu_. Duh, s _enior_ nya itu benar-benar..

"I-iya." Menjawab pelan dengan wajah yang menunduk membuat Jisung gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Dia masuk di Universitas ini?"

" _eoh!_ " Jihoon mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menjawab antusias, "Kutunjukkan padamu!"

Jisung pasrah ketika Jihoon menariknya ke atas panggung, berdiri mengintip mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru di bawah sana dari belakang s _ound_ yang berada di pojok panggung.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini?! Lihatlah, mereka seperti kawanan semut!" Jisung melongokkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jihoon yang sedikit membungkuk. Tidakkah mereka sadar jika wajah mereka berdua terlihat jelas dilihat para mahasiswa baru?!

"Aku masih muda, _hyung_. Jadi mataku masih sehat."

"Jadi aku sudah tua dan mataku sudah tidak sehat begitu?!"

Baru saja Jisung hendak menjitak kepala Jihoon, lelaki itu sudah berteriak heboh sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kerumpulan mahasiswa di bawah sana, "itu di sana, _hyung_!"

"Duh.. Jihoon- _ah_ , jangan menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu! Terlalu jelas tau! Yang mana? Bajunya apa? Rambutnya hitam? Pakai topi tidak? Cela.."

"Itu, _hyung_ , tengah _agak_ kiri. Rambutnya hitam, yang memegang pundak rambut merah itu, _hyung_."

Mata Jisung berputar-putar mencari objek yang dibicarakan Jihoon, dan ketika dia merasa menemukannya, matanya berbinar, "Ah.. yang itu?!" Kini ganti Jisung yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah para mahasiswa baru.

Jihoon mengangguk semangat, "iya-iya!"

Jisung mengangguk-angguk, bergantian menatap si mahasiswa baru dengan Jihoon, "Tampan.. wahh! Kalian akan jadi pasangan paling serasi di kampus ini, Jihoon- _ah_!"

Wajah Jihoon memerah parah.

"Jadi siapa namanya, _huh_?"

"Jinyoung.. Bae Jinyoung."

.

.

"Ya, Bi?" Lelaki tinggi itu masuk ke bilik toilet lalu duduk di atas kloset. Akhirnya ia menemukan tempat sunyi. Salahkan bibinya yang mendadak menelponnya di tengah acara.

" _Guanlin-ah..bagaimana?kampusnya baguskan?Sudah dapat teman barukan?"_

Lai Guanlin –lelaki itu- menghela napas sejenak, "Aduh, Bi, baru saja setengah acara Bibi sudah meneleponku begini."

" _Habisnya Bibi khawatir."_

Lelaki berdarah Taiwan itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari bibinya. Ah, bibinya itu terkadang tampak acuh tapi sebenarnya perhatian sangat padanya, "Baru juga 3 jam aku di sini, Bi.. tidak usah khawatir, aku senang _kok_ di sini. Kampusnya bagus. Orang-orangnya ramah juga."

Guanlin mendengar bibinya tertawa di ujung sana.

" _Syukurlah.."_

Hening sebentar. Baik Guanlin maupun bibinya sama-sama terdiam.

" _oh ya, bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

Guanlin mendesah. Park Jihoon lagi. Lagi-lagi Park Jihoon.

"Belum, Bi. Kemarin sampai di apartemen aku langsung tidur."

" _oh.. baiklah, nanti mampir saja ke ruangannya, okay? Kaliankan sudah lama tidak bertemu."_

 _Lama tidak bertemu rasanya seperti bertemu setiap hari. Bibi saja setiap hari menyebut namanya._ Batin Guanlin.

"Iya-iya."

Klik.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, akhirnya Guanlin memutus sambungan teleponnya. Mendesah sebentar sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak di Taiwan, tidak di Korea, Jihoon... terus."

.

.

 **End of Prolog~**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hola hola~ Saya bawa fanfict Wanna One~ Fans Wanna One ayo angkat kakinya #ehh

Dari dulu udah gatel sih pengen buat fanfic ini, apalagi perasaan gemeeess lihat cinta persegi ini. #read:JinyoungJihoonDaehwiGuanlin kkkk

Dan saya umumin: **fanfic ini couple-nya belum fix yaaa**

Salahkan hati saya yang selalu ragu sama nih empat orang TT kadang pengennya si Bae sama Jihoon, kadang pengennya si Bae sama Dewi, eh kadang pengen si Dewi sama si Muel malah #duhhcurhatyee

Jadi silahkan yang mau request request cantik, saya tunggu selalu~ #WinkalaJihoon

See You in the first chapter~

.

 **Omake**

 **.**

 _Jam istirahat hari itu Jinyoung habiskan dengan duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Memakan roti yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah dalam diam._

" _Daehwi-ya,hari ini bawa bekal apa?"_

 _Lelaki yang duduk di pojok melirik ke arah beberapa teman sekelasnya yang duduk di barisan depan. Ah, si Youngmin dan... Daehwi._

" _Tadi aku buat telur gulung. Kau mau, Youngmin-ah?"Daehwi menawarkan bekalnya ke arah Youngmin sembari tersenyum. Manis sekali._

" _Wah.. kau buat sendiri?"_

" _eung!"_

 _Jinyoung tak sadar kini bibirnya terangkat ke atas melihat Daehwi yang mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil._

" _oh ya, Daehwi-ya, kau sudah menentukan Universitas? Yah.. kita kan sudah jadi senior sekarang.. cepat sekali ya hehe."_

 _Yang bersurai pirang mengangguk kecil, "Ya.. tapi kau tau ibuku bukan? Tahun depan kalau aku tidak masuk Universitas Seoul pasti aku akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Huh."_

 _Youngmin menatap Daehwi prihatin, "Yah.. padahal aku ingin sekali satu sekolah denganmu lagi.. tapi Universitas Seoul ya..."_

 _Daehwi tertawa lalu menyuapkan telur gulungnya ke Youngmin, "sudahlah, mending kita makan saja."_

" _Universitas Seoul..." Gumam Jinyoung._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know You Know**

 **Cast :** Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon,

Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin, and others.

 **YAOI, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

"Ayolah, Jinyoung- _ah_ , ini hari pertama kita di kampus ini, ingat? Masa bentar aja udah mau pulang?" Woojin merengek pada Jinyoung yang tetap memasang wajah datar sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin mencari kerja _part-time_ , Woojin- _ah_. Kau tau sendiri bukan?" Jinyoung mengibaskan lengan kanannya yang digelayuti Woojin, _risih_.

"Masih juga jam 2 siang. Nanti aku temani cari _deh_. Ayo ke sana!"

Jinyoung mengerang pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik si rambut merah, lalu menggerutu ketika tau sahabatnya itu menariknya ke arah kantin, "Ah, kenapa ke sini? Kau baru saja menghabiskan dua porsi _hamburger_ tadi, Park."

Yang berambut merah tak menggubris, tetap menarik Jinyoung ke meja di sudut kantin yang kosong lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di sana. Jinyoung menggerutu –lagi, tapi tetap saja mengambil duduk di depan Woojin.

"Jadi untuk apa kita kemari, Park?"

"Kau sama sekali tak seru, Bae." Woojin menjawab santai. Matanya berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Kadang bibirnya bersiul ketika menemukan _objek_ yang.. ehm.. _You know what I mean.._

"Kutinggal kau, Park Woojin."

"Eh, lihat! Itu Lee Daehwi!"

"Mana-mana?!" Jinyoung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Woojin ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut si rambut merah. Kosong.

"HAHAHA Kena kau, Bae Jinyoung!"

"SIALAN KAU, PARK WOOJIN!"

"Arrgghh AMPUNI AKU, BAE!"

Jinyoung mengejar Woojin –yang berlari keluar kantin– dengan wajah merah padam karena marah –atau malu? Ketika jarak keduanya menipis di koridor kampus, Jinyoung segera menarik kerah belakang baju Woojin lalu segera memiting kepala sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Duhh! Uhuk uhuk! Lepasshh! Aku tak –uhukk bisa bernapas!"

"Rasakan! Rasakan ini, Park!"

Jinyoung tak berhenti, walau kini tubuh Woojin sudah menempel di lantai separuhnya.

"Lepaasshh, Baeeee –uhh!"

"Tidak akan, Park!"

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras membuat Jinyoung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Woojin. Ia menoleh, menemukan wajah seorang lelaki berambut pirang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu sebuah ruangan. Oh, ternyata ia dan Woojin tadi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ' _Club_ Kesenian'.

"Kalian mahasiswa baru ya?" Lelaki pirang itu bertanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit marah.

Woojin yang tadinya terduduk mengenaskan di lantai segera berdiri, merapikan bajunya sekilas lalu menjawab, "Ah, iya, kami mahasiswa baru, _sunbae_."

"Kenapa kalian mem–"

"Apa yang terjadi, Jisung _hyung_? Eh?" Perkataan s _enior_ berambut pirang terpotong oleh seorang lelaki lain yang menyusul keluar dari ruangan. Posturnya kecil, berkulit sedikit pucat, dan kelihatan manis sekali.

Jinyoung menyernyit melihat lelaki manis yang kini tampak memandangnya dengan kaget. Tunggu.. sepertinya ia kenal dengan orang ini...

"e _oh.. sunbae?_ " Jinyoung berucap ragu pada s _enior_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Sedikit ragu, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jihoon _sunbae_?"

.

.

Jihoon tersenyum puas. Mahasiswa baru tahun ini yang berniat gabung di _club_ kesenian kesayangan jauh lebih banyak dari yang diduganya. Ditatapnya satu persatu mahasiswa baru yang duduk tenang di bangku ruang _club_ kesenian, ah, manis-manis juga _junior-junior_ nya. Jihoon terkikik.

" _Club_ kesenian ini merupakan satu-satunya wad–"

" _Rasakan! Rasakan ini, Park!_ "

Penjelasan Sewoon –teman seangkatan Jihoon- kepada mahasiswa calon anggota _club_ kesenian terputus ketika terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Jihoon bertukar pandang dengan Jisung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, bibirnya berucap " _ada apa itu?_ " tanpa suara.

" _Lepaasshh, Baeeee –uhh!"_

" _Tidak akan, Park!"_

Jisung tampak berbisik dengan Jaehwan –si ketua _club_ kesenian-, dan setelahnya bisa Jihoon lihat Jisung mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, maafkan kami, ada sedikit gangguan di luar, teman-teman." Jung Sewoon kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa detik sempat terjadi kesunyian di sana. Lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasaannya yang sempat terputus tadi.

Jihoon menatap punggung Jisung yang masih tampak dari tempatnya berdiri. Entahlah, rasanya ada yang berbisik menyuruhnya untuk menyusul Jisung untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Hingga entah sejak kapan kakinya mulai melangkah, mendekat ke arah pintu, menepuk sebentar bahu Jisung lantas berujar, "Apa yang terjadi, Jisung _hyung_?" matanya bergerak untuk menatap _objek_ yang ia yakini si pembuat kegaduhan tadi, dan seketika matanya melotot, "eh?"

Jinyoung! Bae Jinyoung! Oh, tolong beritahu Jihoon cara bernapas sekarang juga karena untuk sesaat rasanya Jihoon lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi, ayolah. Ini Bae Jiyoung! _Junior_ yang sudah Jihoon idam-idamkan sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Apalagi sudah satu tahun lebih Jihoon tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dan sekarang mereka berhadapan seperti ini.

Jihoon dapat melihat _junior_ –nya itu memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan sama terkejutnya.

" _Sunbae?_ "

Alis Jihoon bertaut ketika mendengar Jinyoung berucap. Sunbae? Apa dia tau kalau Jihoon adalah _sunbae_ -nya di Universitas ini? Oh, maafkan Jihoon yang sempat 'mengintip' daftar mahasiswa baru di fakultas miliknya, Fakultas Sains, dan menemukan nama 'Bae Jinyoung' di sana. Tapi, mengapa cepat sekali lelaki marga Bae itu mengetahui kalau Jihoon adalah senior di sini?

"Jihoon _sunbae_?"

Alis Jihoon semakin menyatu. Raut bingung sangat kentara di wajahnya. Oh, darimana Bae Jinyoung tau namanya?

"Jihoon _sunbae_ , benarkan? _Naya,_ Bae Jinyoung!" Jinyoung menepuk dadanya sembari menyebut namanya.

"Ah, benar! Jihoon _sunbae_?!" Woojin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulut. Baru saja ia ingat dengan _sunbae_ -nya di SMA ini. Dirinya –yang menyadari wajah bingung Jihoon– memukul kepala Jinyoung lalu berbisik –walaupun keras sekali hingga Jihoonpun dengar– di telinga sahabatnya, "Kau kira Jihoon _sunbae_ tau namamu, _huh_?!"

Jihoon meringis ketika Jinyoung mengaduh akibat pukulan Woojin. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia pura-pura tak mengenali Jinyoung. Bukannya pura-pura s _ih_ , ia hanya terlalu terkejut dan setengah tak percaya kalau ternyata selama ini Bae Jinyoung mengetahui namanya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo!_ Kami dari SMA yang sama dengan Jihoon s _unbae._ Namaku Park Woojin dan ini temanku, Bae Jinyoung."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, _Aku sudah tau kok, Jinyoung dan temannya dari SMP, Park Woojin._

Jihoon bisa mendengar Jisung yang berdiri di sampingnya terkikik, "Ah, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan _junior_ -mu di SMA, Jihoon-ah? Tega sekali."

Baru saja Jihoon ingin mencubit pinggang Jisung, Sewoon muncul di tengah-tengahnya dan Jisung, memerintahkan mereka untuk menyingkir dari pintu karena mahasiswa baru akan keluar dari ruang c _lub_ kesenian.

Mereka berempat menepi, Woojin dan Jinyoung di sebelah kiri pintu, sedangkan Jihoon dan Jisung di seberangnya. Jihoon tetap saja mencuri pandang ke arah Jinyoung meskipun terhalang mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang lewat. Bahkan senyumnya tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya.

Hingga seorang mahasiswa baru berambut _light brown_ yang berjalan keluar ruangan berhenti di samping Jihoon dan berseru menatap Jinyoung, "Bae Jinyoung!"

Jihoon bisa melihat raut terkejut Jinyoung dari balik punggung mahasiswa yang sama mungil dengannya itu, "Daehwi- _ya_!"

"Ya! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana kau tau?!"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika lelaki yang Jinyoung panggil 'Daehwi'itu memegang kedua tangan Jinyoung sambil melompat-lompat kecil, terlihat bahagia sekali.

Tawa Jinyoung membuat hati Jihoon semakin panas. Sejak kapan lelaki berwajah dingin bisa tertawa seperti itu?!

"Tadi aku melihatmu di panggung."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku kalau begitu?"

"Eum.. kurasa mahasiswa _populer_ ini sudah sangat sibuk dihari pertamanya."

Daehwi melipat keduanya tangannya di perut, beralih ke arah Woojin, "Pasti kau ya yang membuat Jinyoung tidak menemuiku, Woojin- _ah_?!"

Woojin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Salahkan aku terus, Lee Daehwi."

Lelaki mungil itu terkikik, menempatkan tubuh kecilnya diantara kedua sahabat baik itu, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Matanya membulat, baru menyadari ada Jihoon dan Jisung di sana, "Ah, _annyeonghaseyo,_ Jihoon _sunbae_ , Jisung _sunbae_!"

Jihoon sudah tak fokus. Entahlah, yang ia tau Daehwi dan Jisung bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum ketiga _junior_ -nya itu pamit dan melangkah pergi dengan Daehwi yang melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Jinyoung. _Apa sebenarnya hubungan Jinyoung dengan Daehwi_? Jihoon berperang hati sekarang.

.

.

Guanlin berdiri di sana. Berdiri bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dari ruang _club_ kesenian. Sejak satu jam yang lalu mungkin? Bahkan sebelum dua orang berambut hitam dan merah membuat kegaduhan di koridor, melewatinya dan berhenti di depan pintu.

Ia melihat dan mendengar semua dengan jelas. Ketika Jihoon keluar dari ruangan dan menatap lelaki yang berambut hitam dengan pandangan berbinarnya. Atau mungkin pandangan penuh luka yang Jihoon perlihatkan ketika lelaki lain berambut _light brown_ muncul dan bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki berambut hitam? Ia menyadari semuanya, sangat jelas.

"Apa mereka berdua pacaran, Jihoon- _ah_?"

Guanlin kembali menoleh ke arah kedua _senior_ yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, yang ia lihat adalah Jihoon yang menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

Lelaki keturunan Taiwan itu mendesah, " _Hyung_ satu itu tak pernah berubah ya. Tetap saja gampang sekali ditebak." Ia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, berbalik dan pergi dari sana dengan tangan membawa bungkusan berwarna pink yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

.

.

" _Kajja,_ Daehwi- _ya_. Kuantar kau pulang." Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Daehwi yang sedang duduk di rumput taman kampus. Woojin sudah pergi sejak 15 menit lalu.

"Kau tau sendiri aku tak suka berada di rumah." Daehwi merengut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Tapi tetap saja ia meraih tangan Jinyoung yang terulur. Setelah menepuk sebentar celananya, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Jinyoung seperti biasa, "Kau akan mengantarku kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Senyum Daehwi mengembang, "Baiklah. _Kajja,_ Baejin _nie_ _hyung_!"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi merengut, "Kalau ada maunya saja kau memanggilku _'hyung'_." Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Daehwi menyeret lengannya, persis seperti anak kecil.

Ya. Daehwi itu siswa yang tergolong cerdas. Di SMP dulu ia masuk di kelas percepatan sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu dua tahun untuk ia menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya. Jadilah ia bisa satu angkatan dengan Jinyoung di SMA.

"Oh ya, kukira kau tak tertarik dengan Sains, tapi sekarang kau malah masuk di Fakultas Sains." Daehwi membuka mulutnya ketika mereka berdua berhenti di lampu merah. Menunggu untuk menyeberang jalan dengan para pejalan kaki lainnya.

Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawabannya. Tak perlu jawaban bukan? Sudah jelas bahwa ia akan mengikuti lelaki mungil itu kemana saja. Masuk ke Fakultas yang tidak ia sukai demi lelaki itupun tanpa banyak berpikir Jinyoung lakukan. Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Jinyoung- _ah_.."

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Daehwi yang bermain dengan lengan kanan miliknya dengan sedikit menunduk. Argh, Jinyoung gemas sekali. Ia menggerakkan lengan kanannya yang membuat lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya, "Ada apa, Lee Daehwi?"

Daehwi menatap Jinyoung ragu, tangannya tetap melingkar rapat di lengan kanan si Bae, "Eum.. tentang pertaanyanmu dulu.. aku janji akan menjawabnya ketika kita masuk Universitas yang sama bukan?"

Jinyoung tampak berpikir sebentar. Oh, pertanyaan yang _itu_ ya?

"Begini.. eum.." Jinyoung melihat lelaki mungil itu bergumam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jinyoung- _ah_.. aku.. eumm.. begini.."

"Hey." Jinyoung tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut halus milik si lelaki manis, "Kalau belum mau jawab tidak apa-apa _kok_."

Hati Daehwi menghangat melihat senyuman itu. Ah, Daehwi benar-benar tak bisa melihat senyum itu luntur dari bibir Jinyoung. Lelaki manis itu kembali tersenyum ceria yang membuat Jinyoung tak bisa untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih miliknya. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti, tak lupa dengan lengan Daehwi yang tetap pada posisinya sedari tadi.

"Oh ya, Jinyoung- _ah_?"

"Eum?"

"Aku senang kita bisa masuk Universitas yang sama."

– _dan maafkan aku.._

.

.

TING!

Park Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar ketika lift berhenti di lantai lima. Wajahnya nampak lesu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang dan melelahkan untuknya. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat mandi lalu bergelung di atas kasur bersama boneka beruangnya. Ia menutup mata sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya. Masa bodoh, ini pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit, tak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin sudah pada tidur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan dengan mata tertutup, Jihoon _hyung_?"

Mata Jihoon kembali terbuka ketika suara seseorang masuk ke pendengarannya. Menemukan seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri menyandar di pintu bernomor 57, ruangan milik Jihoon.

" _Nuguseyo_?" Jihoon mendekat dan bertanya pada lelaki yang menurutnya asing itu.

Lelaki itu bersidekap, menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Jihoon sudah berdiri di depannya, "Sudah kuduga kau melupakanku." Ia mendesah sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, " _Naya._ Lai Guanlin."

Mata Jihoon melotot, "Guanlin?! Lai Guanlin?! Kau Guanlin?!" Tak cukup percaya, ia meraba pipi lelaki di depannya, ia tepuk sekali lalu mencubitnya lumayan keras yang membuat Guanlin mengaduh, "Benarkah kau Guanlin?! Hey, kemana perginya pipi gemukmu?!"

Guanlin melepas paksa tangan Jihoon dari pipinya, "Ayolah, _hyung_. Sudah enam tahun lebih dan yang kau ingat hanya pipi gemukku?!"

Yang lebih tua terkekeh. Benar juga, sudah enam tahun lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan adik kecilnya ini. Ah, benarkah sekarang Guanlin masihlah seorang adik kecil baginya? Lihatlah postur tubuh Guanlin yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau setinggi ini, Gualin- _ah_? Dulu kau setinggi ini." Jihoon meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahunya. Tawanya semakin lebar ketika melihat bibir Guanlin yang cemberut.

"Tapi kau juga semakin tampan sekarang. Wuah.. tampan sekali!"

Guanlin menahan napas ketika _hyung_ nya itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya beberapa kali. Perasaannya membuncah.

Guanlin ingat, enam tahun yang lalu ketika Jihoon meninggalkannya, ia tak menangis, ia hanya menyimpan semuanya dalam hati, perasaan sedihnya. Dan selama enam tahun itu juga ia berhasil menutupi rasa sakit itu, hidup dengan normal seperti dulu sebelum ia mengenal lelaki itu. Dan sekarang, ketika ia bisa merasakan kembali kehadiran Jihoon, perasaan luar biasa lega menghampirinya. Dan ia tak bisa lagi menanggung perasaan itu. Rasa rindunya pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon _hyung_.. _I miss you so much.._ "

Guanlin tak sadar kapan ia mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu di dadanya. Tak sadar kapan ia menyamankan kepalanya di pundak yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya melepas penat. Dan ia sama sekali tak memikirkan kemeja Jihoon yang basah karena air matanya.

Jihoon awalnya terkejut ketika lelaki itu memeluknya erat. Tapi ketika ia merasakan kemeja bagian bahunya basah disusul dengan isakan pelan Guanlin, ia tak bisa untuk tidak ikut meneteskan air matanya. Ia yang salah disini. Ia yang enam tahun meninggalkan Guanlin, bahkan ketika lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Guanlin dan mengelus punggung tegapnya pelan sembari berbisik berulang-ulang, "Maafkan aku, Guanlin- _ah_.."

.

.

 **Chapter one, END.**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hai Hai, kembali lagi bersama saya dengan Chapter satu yang saya bawa~ mulai kebuka ya hubungan mereka berempat keke~

Oh ya, aku bawa-bawa Fakultas Sains soalnya lagi demam 2Moons The Series-nya Thailand wkwk.. mungkin ada juga yang nonton XD

Btw, Panwink sama JinHwi kapel menggila di pemotretan '1st Look' huweee TT Jihoon tiduran di perutnya si Guanlin apa-apaan ituhh TT Kagak sabar bet lah nunggu Wanna One nongol di screen lagi

Udah itu aja kkk~ Oh ya, terimakasih banyak yang udah klik Favorit, Following dan yang Review. Lopyu, gaes #LoveSign

Review lagi boleh? XD

SEE YA~

.

 **Omake**

 **.**

 _Guanlin kecil menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang sang ibu ketika seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan turun dari mobil dengan memeluk lelaki kecil lain seusianya. Dua bocah itu saling melirik dari balik tubuh kedua wanita di sana._

" _Guanlin, ayo, sapalah teman barumu. Dia Jihoon, dia baru sampai dari Korea." Guanlin sedikit menahan tubuhnya ketika ibunya menariknya ke depan. Masih merasa asing dengan dua orang beda usia di hadapannya._

" _Jihoon-ah, dia teman barumu. Namanya Guanlin. Ayo, sapalah dia." Inilah yang membuat Guanlin ragu. Wanita itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti._

 _Bocah lelaki lain yang berada di sana perlahan melangkah maju, berhadapan dengan Guanlin. Guanlin sempat mengagumi paras bocah itu, manis sekali, wajahnya juga tampak bersahabat._

" _Hai.. Guanlin." Guanlin bisa melihat bocah itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Ketika Guanlin menyambut tangan mungil itu, tangan lain bocah itu menepuk dadanya sendiri sekali lalu menyebutkan namanya, "Jihoon."_

 _Guanlin kecil tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-gigi mungilnya. Kini ganti dirinya yang menepuk dadanya sambil menyebut namanya sendiri, "Guanlin."_

 _Dua wanita dewasa sana bertukar senyum. Manis sekali kedua putra mereka. Mereka tau bagaimana cara mereka untuk memulai saling mengenal walau mereka tak mengetahui bahasa masing-masing._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know You Know**

 **Cast :** Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon,

Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin, and others.

 **YAOI, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **.**

" _Eoh_? Baru jam segini kenapa sudah pulang, Bae? Bagaimana kencanmu _sama_ Daehwi?"

Lelaki berambut merah menyambut Jinyoung ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya –bersama Woojin-. Anak itu duduk di sofa dengan memegang ponselnya.

"Kencan apanya." Jinyoung duduk di samping Woojin, melirik ke arah ponsel anak itu sebentar, sepertinya sedang berkirim pesan, "Pacarmu?"

Woojin berdehem, memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Mungkin aku akan memutuskannya dan mencari pacar baru di kampus."

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Kapan berhentimu, Park Woojin." Ikut mengambil keripik Woojin lalu memakannya.

" _Wae_? Atau kau yang mau jadi pacarku?"

"Pacar kepalamu, Park."

Woojin tertawa mendengar jawaban malas dari sahabatnya. Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Beberapa menit setelahnya sunyi melanda. Woojin fokus di layar ponselnya dan Jinyoung sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa Daehwi sudah memberi jawaban, Bae?" Woojin melontarkan pertanyaan ke Jinyoung setelah ia mengirim pesan terakhir untuk pacar –calon mantan–nya. Kini ia memberikan perhatian ke Jinyoung sepenuhnya. Dan dirinya juga sadar, wajah Jinyoung sedikit muram ketika ia menyebut nama itu.

Sahabatnya menggeleng, "Belum."

Uh, Woojin jadi merasa bersalah sudah bertanya seperti itu. _Bodohnya kau, Park Woojin._ Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Jinyoung, lalu menyampirkan lengan ke bahu sahabatnya, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Bae?"

Jinyoung menoleh, alisnya menyernyit. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu meminta ijin dulu saat mau bertanya?

"Apa, Park?"

"Kenapa kau tak melupakan Daehwi saja?" _–Ah, sial._ Woojin mengumpat dalam hati ketika Jinyoung melayangkan pandangan mematikan ke arahnya tepat setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaannya. Taku-takut, ia melepas rangkulannya dari pundak Jinyoung, " _Ani.._ maksudku.. lihatlah dia, Bae Jinyoung. Hampir setahun ini dia menggantungmu, bukan? Ee.. harusnya kalau tidak berniat menerimamu, dia tak usah menemui lagi. Tapi dia malah _nempel_ teruskan?"

Woojin semakin gelisah ketika dilihatnya Jinyoung tetap memandangnya _horror_ , menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lagian di kampus banyak yang lebih manis dari Daehwi. Jihoon s _unbae_ tadi juga sepertinya tertarik denganmu."

Jinyoung baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Woojin, menatap lurus ke depan, "Tertarik apanya.." ia bergumam, lirih sekali.

"Aku mandi dulu."

"Oh ya, aku baru tau kau mengenal Jihoon _sunbae_?"

Langkah Jinyoung terhenti ketika Woojin kembali bertanya, lalu ia menjawab tanpa menoleh dan kembali melangkah, "Kenal.. bahkan sebelum kita saling kenal aku sudah mengenalnya.." –meninggalkan Woojin yang memasang wajah bingung.

.

.

"Kapan kau sampai Korea, Guanlin- _ah_?" Jihoon bertanya pada Guanlin sembari menaruh secangkir teh di meja depan lelaki tinggi itu duduk. Di dalam kamar Jihoon lebih tepatnya.

"Kemarin pagi, _hyung_."

Jihoon yang baru saja duduk di samping Guanlin melotot, "Kau sampai di sini dari kemarin pagi tapi baru menemuiku malam ini?!"

Guanlin terkekeh melihat ekspresi _hyung_ di depannya ini. Gemas sekali. "Aku langsung tidur sampai malam, _hyung._ "

"Ah.. begitu ya.." Jihoon sedikit tertawa. Duh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengobrol seperti ini dengan Guanlin, jadi rasanya sedikit canggung. Dan kenapa bocah di depannya itu bisa tumbuh setampan ini?! Tolong, tampar Jihoon sekarang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kembali ke Korea enam tahun lalu, _hyung_?"

Jihoon memandang Guanlin yang baru saja bertanya. Sinar matanya sedikit meredup, "Kau tau sendiri Taiwan bukan tempatku, Guanlin- _ah_.." ia menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Guanlin mendesah, "Apa tidak cukup aku yang berada di Taiwan jadi alasanmu untuk tetap tinggal di sana, _hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua di sana mendongak, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Bukan begitu, Guanlin- _ah_!" ia berhenti sebentar, kembali menunduk sebelum melanjutkan, "Ada seseorang yang harus kucari di sini."

Guanlin menyernyit. Siapa? Siapa yang Jihoon cari di sini? Yang ia tau orangtua kandung Jihoon sudah meninggal ketika lelaki itu dibawa ibu angkatnya ke Taiwan. Siapa?

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jihoon menggeleng lagi, namun kali ini gelengan yang lemah, "Belum.. enam tahun aku mencarinya dan sama sekali belum tau dia di mana."

Demi Tuhan Guanlin benar-benar ingin bertanya pada Jihoon, siapa yang dia cari? Tapi melihat wajah Jihoon yang sedih membuatnya takut. Dari wajah dan ekspresi Jihoon saja Guanlin tau kalau orang yang Jihoon cari itu benar-benar orang yang sangat penting baginya. Guanlin terlalu takut mengetahui fakta adanya orang yang lebih penting darinya sendiri di hidup Jihoon.

Jihoon mendongak. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menoleh ke arah Guanlin yang terdiam, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau ke Korea, Guanlin- _ah_?"

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya, "Sudah malam. Aku kembali dulu, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa besok." Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jihoon.

Jihoon yang awalnya bingung akhirnya mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, "Selamat malam, Guanlin- _ah._ "

Guanlin tersenyum. Ia berbelok menuju ruangannya yang berada tepat di sebelah punya Jihoon. Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup di belakangnya, ia kembali menoleh, menatap pintu ruangan Jihoon, "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Jihoon _hyung.._ "

.

 _I Know You Know_

.

Lelaki berambut karamel duduk di halte dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Beberapa bus sudah sempat berhenti di halte, tapi dia tetap berada di tempat, bahkan tak menyadari kalau bus lewat. _Masa bodo,_ toh jalan dari rumahnya ke kampus tak perlu naik bus.

Ia menghela napas untuk yang ke-lima kalinya, berharap beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya ikut keluar bersama napasnya.

" _Jangan lupa, Daehwi-ya.. beberapa bulan lagi kita akan pindah ke California. Daehwi sudah berjanji, kan?"_

Perkataan ibunya tadi malam kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, lelah sekali rasanya. Ibunya itu sudah dari beberapa tahun yang lalu mendesaknya untuk pindah ke California. Dirinya memang maklum, karena memang ia dan ibunya pernah tinggal di sana saat ayahnya masih hidup. Beberapa tahun itu juga Daehwi menolak mati-matian ide itu. Tidak bisa. Berat sekali ia meninggalkan negara ini, kota ini, SMA-nya dulu, juga kampusnya yang sekarang. Tapi kali ini sepertinya keinginan ibunya itu sudah tak bisa ia tolak. Tak tega juga melihat ibunya yang selalu memohon kepadanya.

"Hah.."

Kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih keras. Hah, padahal baru saja beberapa hari ini ia menetapkan kampus barunya sebagai tempat favorit keduanya setelah SMA-nya dulu. Tentu saja alasan yang sama. Ya, karena ada _dia_ di sana.

"Daehwi- _ya._ "

Daehwi membuka matanya ketika suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya menyerukan namanya. Menemukan lelaki bermarga Bae yang baru turun dari bus. Ia tersenyum ketika lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. _Ah, pas sekali._

Bae Jinyoung –lelaki tadi – terkekeh sebentar ketika sudah berdiri tepat di depan Daehwi, tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi putih milik Daehwi, "Kau tidur sambil duduk ya? Kau tak tidur tadi malam, _huh_?"

Daehwi memegang tangan Jinyoung yang berada di pipinya, " _eoh,_ aku tak bisa tidur tadi malam. Lihatlah, kantung mataku." Ia menunjuk kantung matanya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"uhh, harusnya kau meneleponku kalau tak bisa tidur, Daehwi- _ya._ Akan kunyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu."

Kini gantian Daehwi yang terkekeh, "Nanti aku malah semakin tak bisa tidur, _hyung._ "

Alis Jinyoung sedikit terangkat ketika mendengar lelaki di depannya memanggilnya _hyung_. Tidak biasanya.

" _Wae?_ Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Daehwi menggeleng, tapi Jinyoung tau kalau pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anak itu. Apa itu? Padahal kemarin malam ketika ia mengantar Daehwi pulang, anak itu melambai kepadanya dengan senyum sangat lebar.

"Kau ada kelas, Baejin- _ah_?"

"Oh, hari ini aku mengambil jam siang, Daehwi- _ya._ Aku mau kerja sekarang."

" _eoh_? Kau kerja? Di mana?"

"Cafe di persimpangan jalan ke kampus."

"Aku mau bolos kelas, _hyung_. Aku akan menemanimu kerja sampai selesai hari ini!"

.

.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Daniel _hyung_ ya, Ong _hyung_?" Jihoon menepuk-nepuk pundak _senior_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bukan begitu. Beberapa hari ini dia sibuk sendiri, kau tau? _Alah,_ aku tau dia hanya _sok_ sibuk."

"Duh.. Ong _hyung_ , wajar saja ketua BEM sibuk kan?"

Keduanya melangkah bersamaan memasuki sebuah cafe. Lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi dan seorang pegawai menyambut mereka dengan sopan.

"Kau duduklah di sana. Akan kupesankan."

Jihoon mengangguk, kakinya melangkah menuju meja di pojok cafe, tempat langganannya. Namun langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika melihat seseorang telah duduk tenang di sana. _Oh, bukannya itu Lee Daehwi_? Ia membatin. Akhirnya ia duduk di bangku tak jauh dari _junior_ nya itu.

Diam-diam Jihoon memperhatikan si _junior_. _Junior_ -nya itu duduk dengan menumpu kepalanya menggunakan tangan, menatap jendela di sampingnya. Dan Jihoon yakin seratus persen kalau _junior_ nya itu sedang ada masalah. Lihatlah, wajah manisnya yang nampak murung.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Jihoon- _ah_?"

Jihoon mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Seungwoo yang kembali dengan membawa dua _cup_ kopi yang dipesannya. Ia menggeleng, mengucapkan terimakasih pada yang lebih tua.

"Jadi, Daniel _hyung_ benar-benar tak menghubungimu, _hyung_?" Jihoon bertanya pada Seungwoo yang menyeruput minumannya.

Seungwoo menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Sama sekali belum, Ji–" ponselnya yang berbunyi menghentikan omongan Seungwoo. _Danie_. Ia mendesah kesal tapi Jihoon tetap melihat kilatan bahagia di mata lelaki bermarga Ong itu.

Jihoon kembali menatap ke arah Daehwi ketika Seungwoo memberi sinyal padanya sebelum lelaki itu mengangkat panggilan dari kekasih tercintanya. _Junior_ nya itu sudah tidak lagi menumpu kepala menghadap jendela tapi ke arah lain, bahkan Jihoon lihat sudah ada senyuman di bibir lelaki itu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Daehwi, menemukan seorang lelaki ber- _hoodie_ merah berjalan ke arah Daehwi. _Bae Jinyoung_...

"Apa kau tak bosan menungguku?"

Jihoon bisa mendengar suara Jinyoung dengan jelas dari tempatnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Hubungan Jinyoung dan Daehwi benar-benar jauh lebih dekat dari yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku bisa menunggumu lebih lama dari ini, _hyung_."

Dan Jihoon benar-benar merasa sakit melihat bagaimana Jinyoung tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut yang lebih muda.

"Aku akan ke kampus sekarang, Daehwi- _ya._ Mau kuantar kau pulang dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kampus, Bae."

Jihoon melihat keduanya kini berjalan beriringan keluar dari cafe. Bahkan keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari keadaannya ketika keduanya berjalan melewati mejanya.

"Ah, _hyung_. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Jisung _hyung_. Aku pergi dulu ya!"

Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti dua orang itu keluar cafe. Tak dihiraukannya Seungwoo yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia merogoh topi di tasnya dan memakainya, lalu bersikap normal, berjalan di belakang dua orang tadi. Sungguh, Jihoon benar-benar tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya kali ini.

"Kau jadi pulang ke Busan bulan ini, Baejin- _ah_?"

Ah, syukurlah Jihoon sudah bisa mendengar suara keduanya dengan jelas sekarang. _Busan? Jinyoung dari Busan?_

" _eoh_. Mungkin minggu depan."

Busan adalah kota masa kecil Jihoon. Ia tinggal di panti asuhan hingga usia 6 tahun. Di usia itu juga ia diambil oleh sebuah keluarga kaya selama setahun. Lalu setelahnya barulah ia diambil ibu angkatnya yang sekarang ke Taiwan dan bertemu dengan keluarga Guanlin.

"Jihoon _sunbae_. Jihoon _sunbae_ belum ingat denganmu?"

Jihoon sedikit menyernyit ketika Daehwi menyebut namanya. Dirinya belum mengingat Jinyoung? Apa maksudnya? Ia bisa mendengar Jinyoung terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah belasan tahun yang lalu, Daehwi- _ya_. Kami masih sangat kecil dulu. Margaku sekarang juga sudah berubah, kehidupanku sekarang juga berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupanku dulu. Malah mengejutkan bukan kalau Jihoon _hyung_ mengingatku?"

Detik itu juga dunia Jihoon berhenti.

.

.

" _eoh_ , aku baru saja sampai rumah, Daehwi- _ya._ "

Jinyoung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya bersama Woojin yang berada di lantai dua dengan tangan memegang ponsel di telinganya.

"Besok aku ada kelas pagi.. kau juga? Kalau begitu besok bisa ku jemput di gedung fakultasmu selesai kelas, besok aku kerja malam. _Eoh,_ selamat malam."

Ia menekan tombol merah di ponsel, menghentikan panggilannya dengan Daehwi. Ia berbelok ke arah pintu kamarnya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di sana, "Jihoon _hy_ – _sunbae_?"

Sedikit terkejut, ia mendekati orang yang tidak ia sangka bisa berdiri di depan ruangnya. Bagaimana bisa Jihoon di sini? Apa mencarinya? Untuk apa?

" _Sunbae_? Kenapa _sunbae_ di sini?" ia bertanya ketika persisi berada di depan Jihoon. Sedikit kaget melihat mata Jihoon yang bengkak. _Jihoon hyung habis menangis ya?_

"Jinyoung- _ah_? Boleh aku memastikan sesuatu?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, yang lebih tua terlebih dulu melangkah maju mendekat ke arahnya.

.

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar ke arah kepala Jinyoung lalu menyibak rambut yang berada persis di atas telinga milik lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat. Ia mengelus sesuatu di sana. Sebuah jahitan luka. Ia ingat, benar-benar ingat bahwa orang yang selama ini dicarinya memiliki jahitan seperti ini di tempat yang sama. Karena dirinya pun memiliki jahitan yang sama, di lengan atasnya.

"Jinyoung- _ah.._ ini.. i-ini.."

Jinyoung meraih tangan Jihoon yang berada di kepalanya, "Kau ingat, _hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua mundur selangkah, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, "A-aku.. aku.."

Jinyoung tersenyum kecut, hatinya tetap merasa sakit ketika melihat Jihoon seperti ini. Persis seperti belasan tahun yang lalu. " _Hyung_ benar-benar sudah mengingatku?"

Jihoon tetap tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus menatap wajah orang yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Ia menunduk, meremas tangan Jinyoung kuat-kuat. Sungguh ia tak ingin orang ini jauh darinya lagi.

"Jihoon _ie hyung.._ _Naya,_ Jinyoung. Oh Jinyoung."

Jihoon yang tadinya menangis tanpa suara kini terisak keras mendengar Jinyoung menyebut namanya. Nama masa kecilnya. Marga aslinya.

" _Hyung_ tak terkejutkan margaku berubah? _Hyung_ tau sendiri bagaimana hubungan ayah dan ibuku dulu. Mereka benar-benar cerai, _hyung._ Mereka membuangku tepat setelah mereka memisahkan kita."

Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jinyoung. Terisak di sana.

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu di panti kan, _hyung_? Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut saat itu, _hyung._ Aku takut _hyung_ juga akan diperlakukan begitu oleh orangtuaku. Tapi saat itu _hyung_ malah menggenggam tanganku dan bilang kalau _hyung_ akan selalu bersamaku."

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. Setetes air matanya jatuh juga setelah ditahannya dari tadi.

"Tapi apa _hyung_? _Hyung_ benar-benar diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka. Bahkan _hyung_ melindungiku. Haha, padahal tubuh _hyung_ lebih kecil dariku. Apa lebamnya sudah hilang sekarang, _hyung_?"

Bukan, sungguh bukan itu yang ingin Jihoon dengar sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku ingin mengatakan maaf dari dulu, _hyung_. Tapi akan takut menghampirimu lebih dulu. Maaf.. Maafkan aku."

Jihoon tak kuat. Ia meraih tubuh kurus itu kedekapannya. Membiarkan Jinyoung terisak di bahunya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka tubuh Jinyoung yang dulu berisi kini sekurus ini. "Jinyoung- _ah_.. bukan salahmu. I-ini semua bukan salahmu."

Jihoon merasa Jinyoung menggeleng di bahunya, "Salahku, _hyung_. Andai saja aku tak ke panti asuhan waktu itu. Andai saja aku tak membawamu ke rumah waktu itu. Andai–"

"Ssshh.. _gwaenchanha,_ Jinyoung- _ah.._ " Jihoon melepas pelukannya, ia menangkup pipi Jinyoung dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku benar-benar tak menyesal bertemu denganmu.. sungguh.."

"Jihoon _nie hyung_.."

Kembali Jihoon peluk tubuh ringkih itu. Rasanya ia bisa merasakan semua kepedihan yang Jinyoung rasakan selama ini. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Andai ia bisa menemukan Jinyoung lebih awal. Andai ia bisa mengenali Jinyoung dari awal.

 _Tuhan, terimakasih sudah menyatukan kami lagi.._

Ya. Jinyoung. Orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

.

.

 **Chapter Two, END.**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hai~ gimana? Aku bawa chapter dua ini~ Apa alurnya kecepetan? Huwee.. soalnya rada takut ntar kebanyakan chapter malah membosankan apalagi ketabrak males apdate ntar matilah aku yekan?

Yang minta banyakin Panwink moment, ntar yaaa.. ada lah waktunya muehehehe.. terus couple fix dari ff ini? Ada juga lah nanti muehehe

Buat reader-nim yang udah Review, muakasih banyak. Terhura baca review dari kaliyan huwee.. cinta kaliyan pokoknya #ciumsatusatu

Terimakasih lagi buat yang udah mengklik Favorit dan Following juga, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kaliyan #Bow

See You~

Oh ya, kali ini nggak bawa Omake dulu ya, tuh atas udah panjang, nggak panjang? Panjang pokoknya. –ih, Author ngeles–

See You Again~


	4. Chapter 4

**I Know You Know**

 **Cast :** Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon,

Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin, and others.

 **YAOI, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **.**

 _Bocah kecil berusia 7 tahun itu meringkuk di samping sofa ketika lagi dan lagi ia mendengar bunyi kaca yang membentur lantai dan menjadi kepingan di sana. Badannya bergetar ketakutan ketika suara menggelegar milik ayahnya kembali terdengar disusul oleh rintihan kesakitan ibunya._

" _eomma.. eomma.."_

 _Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan kata itu berulangkali. Bukan hanya sekali ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi tentu saja untuk bocah seusianya hal ini menjadi hal yang sangat menakutkan baginya._

" _Jinyoung-ah.. Jinyoung-ah.." Air matanya kembali jatuh ketika ibunya kini berada di depannya. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh airmata, dan sudut bibirnya lebam dengan sedikit darah, "Jinyoung ke rumah Paman Park sekarang, eoh? Pergilah kesana, mandi, dan tidur disana.. Nanti eomma jemput ya, uri adeul.."_

 _Jinyoung –bocah kecil tadi baru saja hendak menjawab ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tarikan kuat di rambutnya, "Huwee Appa! Appoo!"_

" _Keparat Oh Sehun! Lepaskan anakku, kubilang!"_

" _Diam kau, jalang! Kau saja tidak tau siapa ayah dari anak ini, bukan?! Cih!"_

 _Jinyoung meringis, kakinya berjinjit berharap tarikan dari ayahnya itu tak menimbulkan rasa sakit yang lebih. Lalu barulah ketika bocah itu melihat ibunya berlutut, memohon pada ayahnya, ia merasa tubuhnya terlempar, jatuh di karpet sebelum ia menutup mata lelahnya._

 _Malam itu Jinyoung lagi-lagi berharap kalau esok pagi tak pernah datang._

 _._

 _Pagi itu Jinyoung mengikuti ibunya yang berkata ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Ibunya berkata kalau setelah ini Jinyoung tak akan lagi kesepian, dan karena perkataan itulah Jinyoung benar-benar melupakan apa yang selama ini terjadi padanya._

 _Senyuman Jinyoung kecil merekah ketika keduanya sampai di depan sebuah bangunan di mana di halamannya terdapat wahana bermain dan banyak bocah seusia Jinyoung bermain di sana dengan ceria._

" _Ah.. jadi ini Jinyoung?" seorang Ahjumma cantik menghampiri keduanya, tersenyum kearah ibunya sebentar lalu berlutut di depan Jinyoung, "Annyeong, Jinyoung-ah, apa Jinyoung ingin ikut teman Jinyoung bermain?"_

 _Bocah itu mengangguk dengan antusias, "Nde!"_

" _Jinyoung-ah, Jinyoung main dulu di sini ne? Eomma akan menunggu di sini dengan ahjumma, arraseo?"_

 _Jinyoung mengangguk, kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah ayunan yang menganggur. Senyumannya merekah. Tapi ketika berada sekitar dua meter dari ayunan itu, bibirnya merengut. Seorang bocah lainnya terlebih dulu menduduki ayunan saja dirinya mau menegur bocah itu, seorang bocah lain muncul._

" _Yak, Euiwoong-ah! Anak ini yang lebih dulu mau duduk di ayunan ini! Menyingkirlah!"_

 _Bocah yang duduk di ayunan menatap bocah yang berujar lantang itu sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah Jinyoung, "Tapi aku dulu yang duduk di sini kok!"_

" _Tapi setiap hari kau yang duduk di situ. Berbagilah sama yang lain."_

 _Bocah yang tadi dipanggil Euiwoong merengut, namun setelahnya bangkit berdiri dan berlalu dari sana. Sedangkan bocah yang lain itu nampak mempersilakan Jinyoung duduk di ayunan._

" _Annyeong! Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini. Aku Jihoon. Dan kamu?"_

" _Jinyoung. Oh Jinyoung."_

.

 _ **I Know You Know**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau kemarin menangis seperti orang yang mau mati besok, Bae."

Jinyoung berdecak kesal menatap wajah menyebalkan milik Park –sialan- Woojin yang menyambutnya ketika dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ahahaha.. lihatlah mata pandamu! _Auhh_.. tampannya te– AARGH! Terlalu keras, Bae Jinyoung!"

Lelaki berwajah mungil itu mengusap telapak tangannya yang tadi digunakannya menggeplak kepala sahabatnya, lalu melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Woojin lagi. Kelas paginya lebih penting daripada manusia cerewet satu itu –pikirnya.

Ia duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke kampus seperti biasa, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Kalimat _Dua pesan diterima_ terpampang di layar. Jarinya bergerak membuka satu persatu pesan itu, dan senyumannya merekah.

 _Annyeong, Jinyoung-ah!_

 _Tidurmu nyenyak? Sampai bertemu nanti!_

 _Jihoon._

Ah, Jinyoung benar-benar tak menyangka kini ia bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan lelaki manis itu. Lagi, senyumannya nampak saat dirinya mengingat kalau hari ini setelah kelas ia janjian bertemu dengan Jihoon. Jarinya bergerak membuka pesan lainnya. _Uri Daehwi_.

 _Hyungie! Kau tak lupa untuk menjemputku setelah kelasku berakhir, kan?_

 _Aku tau kau belum sarapan, tapi tenang aja aku sudah membawakan bekal sarapanmu seperti biasa. Sampai bertemu nanti!_

Ahh! Jinyoung mendesah setelah membaca pesan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janjinya dengan Daehwi?

.

Jihoon melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Pukul 8 pagi. Masih 2 jam lagi sebelum tepat waktu janjiannya dengan Jinyoung. Sekali lagi ia mematut dirinya di cermin yang berada di ruang tengah, kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen kecilnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Jihoon _hyung_!"

Tepat setelah Jihoon mengunci pintu, suara seseorang masuk di pendengarannya, dan ketika dirinya berbalik, Guanlin berada di sana.

"Ah, Guanlin _-ah_ , tumben kau jam segini sudah bangun? Ada kelas pagi?"

Guanlin menggeleng, berjalan di samping Jihoon yang juga mulai berjalan, entah kemana. Dan itulah seorang Lai Guanlin yang akan mengikuti kemanapun Jihoon pergi.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali hari ini, _hyung_. Kau mau bertemu seseorang ya?"

Jihoon menoleh, dan Guanlin bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi _chubby_ itu. Guanlin mengalihkan pandangan. Cukup menebak dengan siapa Jihoon pergi hari ini.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hingga tiba-tiba Jihoon berhenti dari jalannya yang membuat Guanlin ikut berhenti.

Lelaki tinggi itu memperhatikan lelaki lainnya dengan seksama. Sepertinya Jihoon sedang membaca pesan dari seseorang. Setelahnya yang Guanlin lihat adalah wajah kecewa milik Jihoon ketika lelaki itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Guanlin- _ah_ , kau ada kelas hari ini?"

Guanlin menggeleng, tetap memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang berubah drastis itu. _Ada apa?_

"Kau mau bermain denganku hari ini?"

"Bukannya _hyung_ ada janji hari ini?"

Jihoon menggeleng lemah, "Dia ada janji sama yang lain ternyata.."

Guanlin mendesah. Baru beberapa hari kemarin dirinya bertemu dengan Jihoon, tapi selalu saja wajah seperti ini yang lelaki itu berikan untuknya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan _hyung_ asalkan _hyung_ tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih itu lagi di depanku."

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, tangannya telah digenggam oleh yang lebih muda darinya.

 _Karena Lai Guanlin akan melakukan apapun untuk Park Jihoon._

.

Daehwi melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Jinyoung yang berdiri di gerbang Fakultasnya. Pemandangan yang tak ingin dia lewatkan sampai kapanpun.

"Wah.. Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Hwi- _ya_. Kapan aku ada yang jemput setiap hari seperti itu?" Hyungseob –teman Daehwi berbisik pelan. Menatap Daehwi dengan pandangan pura-pura sinis yang membuat Daehwi tertawa.

"Makanya cepat kau cari pacar, Seob _ie_."

"Aku cuma mau pacaran sama seorang pangeran yang mengendarai kuda putih, Daehwi- _ya_."

Daehwi menggeleng, "Itulah sebabnya kau tak dapat pacar _mulu_!"

Baru saja Hyungseob hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata _mutiara_ nya, Daehwi lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya sambil melambaikan tangannya, menghampiri Jinyoung tentu saja.

"Sudah menunggu lama, _hyung_?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, tangannya meraih tas tangan milik Daehwi. Kebiasaan anak itu suka sekali membawa tas berlebih. Yang satu di punggung, dan satu di tangan, "Lain kali tak usah membawakan aku bekal saja kalau bawaanmu jadi berat seperti ini, Daehwi- _ya._ "

Yang lebih pendek merengut, "Lalu membiarkanmu _s_ arapan cuma dengan sekotak susu begitu?"

Jinyoung diam saja. Sungguh menanggapi perkataan seorang _diva_ seperti Lee Daehwi adalah hal yang berat baginya.

Melihat lelaki yang terdiam itu membuat Daehwi terkikik, kemudian seperti kebiasaannya, ia mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Jinyoung dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Sungguh gila. Mengajak Jihoon ke taman bermain adalah hal yang amat sangat menyeramkan. Guanlin pikir dengan membawa Jihoon ke tempat seperti ini akan membuat lelaki itu melupakan hal yang membuatnya sedih beberapa jam yang lalu. Iya, memang benar lelaki itu kini sudah tampak melupakan kesedihan itu, tapi _for the God's sake_ kini kesedihan itu hinggap pada Guanlin.

Wajah Guanlin pucat. Baru saja kakinya kembali memijak tanah, rasanya bumi bergoyang dengan keras, membuatnya menutup mulutnya merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak.

"Guanlin- _ah_ , ayo ganti naik yang itu!"

Rasanya apa yang ingin keluar dari perutnya tadi ia telan lagi mentah-mentah saat Jihoon berujar dengan riang sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana yang Guanlin berani bersumpah, melihatnya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya mati rasa apalagi menaikinya. Gila!

"Aduh duh.. Jihoon _hyung_.. Aduh.."

Guanlin beserta dengan seluruh akalnya menahan lengan Jihoon dengan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang kepalanya, meringis berkali-kali. Berpura-pura.

" _Wae geurae?_ Yak! Guanlin- _ah_?!"

Jihoon memapah tubuh Guanlin yang seperti tak ada tulangnya itu ke sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, "Yah! _Gwaenchana_?!"

Lelaki tinggi itu mengibaskan tangannya, "aku tak kuat lagi, _hyung_. Paling tidak beri aku istirahat sebentar."

Jihoon merengut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Ah, andai saja Guanlin melihat pasti lelaki itu sudah memakan bibir itu –eh. Jihoon yang bosan mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, dan kemudian menemukan objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana saja Guanlin- _ah_!"

Guanlin yang energinya sudah kembali itu menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik. Bahkan kini senyumannya berkembang lagi ketika melihat tautan tangan mereka.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah toko _souvenir_ dan langsung melesat ke arah bandana-bandana lucu yang berjajar.

"Uwahh.. ini cocok untukmu!" Jihoon meraih sebuah bandana bertelinga kelinci berwarna pink dan memakaikannya di kepala Guanlin.

Guanlin melirik sebentar pantulannya di cermin, " _No no._ Ini beribu kali lebih cocok untukmu, _hyung_!" Lalu melepas bandana itu dan memakaikannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon yang awalnya hendak protes terkikik setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Mungkin kau benar." Dan Guanlin benar-benar gemas setelahnya, karena lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sembari melihat cermin. _He's so fuckin' cute._

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau pakai yang i–" ucapan Jihoon terpotong begitu saja. Tadi ia mengambil sebuah bandana bertelinga serigala dan hendak memakaikannya pada Guanlin, tapi ketika dia berbalik, wajah Guanlin berada tepat di depannya. Dekat sekali, Tuhan!

Keduanya sama-sama terpaku. Sama-sama bisa merasakan hembusan napas itu mengenai wajah mereka. Dan juga diam-diam keduanya saling berharap detak jantung itu tak akan sampai terdengar orang di depannya.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membuat keduanya tersadar.

" _eoh_! Jihoon _sunbae?!_ "

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ke taman bermain, Daehwi- _ya_?" Jinyoung menatap Daehwi yang berjalan di sampingnya, asyik dengan _ice cream_ di tangannya. Setelah keduanya memakan bekal yang dibawakan Daehwi tadi, tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengajak Jinyoung ke sini, taman bermain.

" _Geunyang_.." lelaki manis itu menjawab singkat, menyendok _ice cream_ nya lalu ia suapkan pada Jinyoung yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Daehwi yang telah menghabiskan _ice cream_ nya berlari kecil ke arah tong sampah dan membuang bungkusnya kemudian berlari kembali menuju Jinyoung yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

" _Aigoo.._ tetap saja."

Yang lebih manis tersenyum, memejamkan matanya ketika lelaki di hadapannya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan, _memang aku sengaja kok._

"Ayo kita ke sana, Bae~"

Jinyoung tertegun, menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Daehwi. Biasanya lelaki cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengannya, tapi kini telapak tangan keduanya saling bertaut yang menghantarkan kehangatan di hati Jinyoung.

Keduanya masuk di sebuah toko. Jinyoung tak terlalu memikirkannya karena tatapannyapun sedari tadi tetap terpaku pada tautan tangan mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba Daehwi menghentikan jalannya yang membuat Jinyoung menabrak pelan punggung lelaki itu. Ia melongok sedikit, dan matanya memicing.

" _Eoh_ , Jihoon _sunbae_?!"

Di sana. Orang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri dekat sekali dengan seorang lelaki asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya. _Siapa?_

.

.

 **Chapter Three, END.**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Halo~ gak kerasa tahun udah berganti dan aku baru bisa update ff ini.. ada yang nungguin? T.T

Author bener-bener minta maaf sama semua yang kiranya nungguin FF ini atas keterlambatan updatenya. Kuliah bener-bener menyita waktu author, maafkan T.T

Jadi, ada yang masih mau Author lanjutin ff ini? Review juseyo~

See You~


End file.
